


Monsters

by Pride_99



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: The new magic sent Loki back to six years ago, while the younger himself was frightened by the newly found Jotun form. They met. And little by little, Loki taught him how to enjoy their bodies.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I blushed so much. Oh my god.

When Loki decided to learn this magic, he knew where it would lead. Thinking of going back to arbitrary times, he chose the day six years ago, right after the battle with Jotunheim, simply out of curiosity.

When that memory came to mind, all that remained was pain. Well, might be more than just curious. Deep down in his heart vaguely, there was a little voice screaming to change it. The memory seared like a scar. It just hurt too much.

Thor was out hunting with the warriors three and Sif, while him, six years younger than now, locked himself in the library. Never truly wanted to battle for the throne, only wanted to be treated equally. Everything was finally starting to get on track, while all of a sudden he found himself was actually a frost giant. 

His armor changed, his hair grew. But he remembered every single bit of thought, thanks to that broken heart.

Someone was walking towards the pillar where he stood, and he hastened to hide. The corners of his mouth twitched, realizing he had nowhere to go. 

No one would welcome him, no one but himself.

He headed to the library.

 

Loki had spent the whole morning reading the history of Jotunheim all over again. He was frightened. No disgust, no rage, just fright. Every book in the library of Asgard said the frost giants were monsters, with huge horns and both sexes. He was too frightened to see himself that way.

A cold shiver ran down his spine. Someone was standing behind him. It was a natural skill in his study of magic, sensing things happening behind. Loki turned his head at once, and a man with blue body and red eyes stood there, looking at him, with a faint smile on his lips.

He was wearing nothing…

"Who the hell are you?" Loki yelled, so as to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks.

"Hello, babe."

For some reason he couldn't explain, soft words just came out looking at that little figure.

But Loki was too bewildered to say anything, just staring as the gorgeous blue man walked up, making no intention to conceal the bulge between his legs.

The younger Prince's eyes widened, almost in horror.

"You're a frost giant?"

"True." Loki grinned, sitting down next to him. "I am Loki of Jotunheim."

Without waiting for an answer, he leaned over and kissed him. The smaller body in his arms instantly became stiff. He tasted warmth, and it spread on the tip of his tongue.

"Hmm. Show me your Jotun form, love. This is too warm for us."

"Let me guess. I will become a powerful sorcerer one day, and travel back to this specific day, mocking myself relentlessly." Those green eyes were filled with sardonic smile, gazing at Loki's blood-red ones. But he didn't need to put his hand on the smaller man's chest to know his heart was pounding so fast with fear.

"Don't try to be brave or dispiteous. I've been through the same thing." Loki smiled nearly indulgently, "It will feel good, as long as you take off these…" He began to nibble at the man's collar with his teeth.

"Oh fuck." Loki hissed and jerked away. "In case you forget, I've been spending the whole morning hating myself to be a monster."

"I did not forget. I will never." Loki put his hand on the younger man's chin to turn his face, "We are no monsters." and decisively, he pressed their lips together.

"Mmm!"

"Touch me."

The small warm hands tentatively reached down, stroking his nipples and pulling them, a sweet moan slipping out of his mouth.

"Agh. Mmmm…"

"This sensitive?" The younger Loki hissed in surprise, increased his strength a little, and Loki whined with pleasure.

"So are you." He whispered, slid his fingers down that beautiful neck. "Turn."

The younger Loki blushed. But slowly, he leaned closer, wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and turned. Two blue bodies pressed together, their legs intertwined and their breath lingered. The two horns on his head were surprisingly sensitive, with one touch he felt a slight current run through his lower body.

Loki wasted no time. With one gentle pull, their lips met, tongues clashed together and the younger god didn't stop him as he unbuttoned his clothes, too amazed to do so.

"Hmm… My neck…"

"What about it?" Loki asked, knowing full well what he meant.

"K-kiss my neck."

He grabbed him on the waist firmly, licked a long strip on his neck and gently sucked a patch of skin near the collarbone. The younger Loki cried out, arched his back.

"Do it again… Agh… Aghh."

"Hmm." Loki began to suck his neck harder, leaving a wet mark on it. He kissed down, mouthed his shoulder, one hand groped on his chest, pinching one nipple.

"Fuck…"

He raised his head, locking their eyes together. The younger god's eyes seemed to flicker with mist, gazing at him hungrily. Their breath entangled, cold skin pressed tightly together.

"Here." Loki murmured against his lips, guiding his hands down to their hard cocks.

"I have masturbated before! I know this…"

"I know you have." Loki laughed. "I remembered."

The younger Loki flushed crimson. His hand was grabbed gently, sliding down his length to his balls, and slowly, he felt a crack, already wet and slick. His whole body stirred, as Loki bent down to suck on his balls, tardily to the nub he didn't even know existing.

"Ohhh what are you - Ughh! Mmm…" The younger Loki spread his legs involuntarily, panting like a mess. Loki's skillful tongue licked around his female parts, lavished his clitoris. His long beautiful fingers stroked the soft area around, pressing on the vagina, and it was crying, yearning for attention.

"Please don't stop - Fuck don't stop! Ahh…"

The trickster's wicked tongue rubbed and stimulated his clitoris fast and hard, the wet sound reverberated through the whole library. He could only grasp Loki's raven hair to keep balance, and his hand was shaking, knocking over several books from the nearest shelf.

"I can't… I'm gonna…" He threw his head back, groaning desperately, "More… more!"

Loki pushed two fingers in the younger one's vagina, feeling the wet and warmth inside. He slid them in and out without stopping licking him. His other hand gripped Loki's cock which was already painfully hard, and drops of pre-cum flowed on his fingers. 

The younger Loki arched into every touch, grasping his own erection and stroked himself, with one more suck he came hard with a choked cry. His seed all over his stomach, his juice covered Loki's hand and wet the wood floor. Loki licked his lips with satisfaction, pressing the younger one down, kissing him hard.

"Uhh…"

"Do you like it?" Loki grinned, sucking his bottom lip. "I always wondered what I tasted like. Not bad, I love it." He grabbed him by the chin and locked their eyes together. Pure red, burning with lust, with breath taking darkness.

As he slowly caught his breath, he felt Loki's erection pressed against his vagina.

"I… Oh… This is madness…"

"Is it?" Loki slowly kissed his earlobe, breathing in with every word. The smaller body trembled, encouraging him to suck harder.

"If I get fucking pregnant, I assure you I will - "

Loki shut him up with a kiss, sliding his tongue in to taste every corner inside. "Mmm."

"Agh…"

"Very threatening. I'm terrified." Loki pulled away, smiling, stroking his chin. "Won't get pregnant, promise. Our physiological cycle only allows us to carry children two months in a year. And we're not there yet."

Loki's tone was so tender. The younger him leant in for a kiss, and cupped his face, gently licked his lips open.

"Then do it. Pleasure us." 

His eyes were shinning brightly. For a moment Loki was lost, thinking he was staring at an angel. But immediately, he snapped out of it, shook his head with a laugh.

"You know, I could not save you."

"What are you talking about?"

Loki's eyes darkened. "Nothing." He lay down, holding the other's waist to let him straddle. The younger god moaned when their crotch touched, then leaned down, pressing their lips together.

Loki grabbed on his hips, guiding himself inside that warm little hole. The body on top of him arched, a shameless groan came out.

"Ride me."

Loki complied, slammed himself on that cock. The feeling of being penetrated was way too strong, as he slammed his hips down he wondered how deep Loki's cock would reach. The pleasure rushed over like the tide, filling every corner of his body almost in an instant.

"No! So full… Please! Fuck! Do something… Please!"

Loki bucked his hips up, hard, pounding in with no mercy, shattering his groans to pieces. He grabbed the younger god's arms to keep him still, looking up, and his babe was screaming loudly at each and every thrust, eyes shut tightly.

"Say my name."

"L-Loki… Ugh! Ohh… Loki…"

"Again. Don't stop." Loki growled, grabbing his waist and sank him down again and again.

"Loki! Lokiiii…"

"Loki… Agh… Want more… Aghh!"

"Scream for me, babe."

His thrust became furious, pulling his cock all the way out and slammed back in. The younger Loki was so lost, grabbed hard on his erection and swang his body to meet the next thrust. He stroked himself fast, stimulating the head, running his fingers around the little crack.

"Can't hold it, Loki…"

"Then let go." Loki breathed out with a groan, pulling him down to a passionate kiss, "I got you."

They came together. Falling into his arms, gasping, feeling the liquid flowed out, soaking the floor. 

Loki's fingers ran through their tangled hair. He gazed deeply into those red eyes like he never wanted to look away.

"Still think we're monsters?" He whispered.

"I want to." The smaller god came closer, bit Loki's lips and softly pulled. "But no. Not anymore."

Loki smiled. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into darkness. So perfect, so pure, and he didn't want tears to spoil it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
